Roof Sitting
by Phorcys
Summary: My first song-fic, taking the Galaxy Song by Monty Python from 'The Meaning Of Life' I have taken a situation which nearly always seems to turn up in some fanfiction and put it too this song. I just had to get it out of my head.


Roof Sitting

The Galaxy Song from Monty Python's Flying Circus 'The Meaning Of Life'

I took a situation which seems to turn up at the beginging of a lot of fanfics and I put my own twist on it. Every time I read that scene in what ever story I get this song in my head. There is another Monty Python song I get in my head because of Ranma but I'll wait to try an write that.

Disclaimer  
The galaxy song belongs to Monty Python, and Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takashi

Sitting on the roof Ranma could see the milky way shine in a sparkling waterfall above him. Here in the city the light pollution cut out a lot of the stars but on the Tendo's of he caught a glimpse of the magnificence he always saw when he was out in the country away from the city lights.

_Whenever life get you down, Mrs. Brown,  
And things seem hard or tough.  
And people are stupid, obnoxious or daft,  
And you feel that you've had quite enu-hu-hu-huuuuff!_

Each star was a separate place that could be like our sun. Lying back on the roof with his head in his hands. It made the earth seem so small. It made him think his place on earth wasn't really that important. All the things that had happened to him. the fights and trouble when you thought about the stars made everything look so petty.

_Just - re-member that you're standing on a planet that's evolving and revolving at 900 miles an hour,  
It's orbiting at 19 miles a second, so it's reckoned,  
the sun that is the source of all our power.  
The Sun and you and me, and all the stars that we can see,  
are moving at a million miles a day,  
In the outer spiral arm, at 40,000 miles an hour,  
of the Galaxy we call the Milky Way._

When ever Ryoga had been attacking lately he had pictured the stars in his mind. What did these sharp lights care about the pointless battles on this earth. And the battles were pointless it was a pattern that always repeated. Ryoga would challenge him. They would fight Ryoga would have a new method he would be beaten then he would learn the method and beat Ryoga. Sighing Ranma settled back into the roof's tiles.

_Our Galaxy itself contains 100 billion stars,  
it's 100,000 light-years side-to-side,  
It bulges in the middle, 16,000 light-years thick,  
but out by us it's just 3000 light-years wide.  
We're 30,000 light-years from galactic central point,  
we go round every 200 million years,  
And our galaxy is only one of millions of billions in this amazing and expanding universe._

Sometimes when the girls would start fighting over him he could just imagine leaving and joining the stars. Sliding through the sky. In his dreams the sky was thick and he could climb up too join the stars. Joining them in their perfect dance. As each time he was hit over the head or tortured in the name of love he wondered why they bothered didn't they have lives of their own. What made him so important they should waste their time doing what they did.

_The universe itself keeps on expanding and expanding,  
in all of the directions it can whizz,  
As fast as it can go, at the speed of light you know,  
twelve million miles a minute, and that's the fastest speed there is._

Shifting on the roof Ranma rubbed a shoulder, his father had tried a new training method this morning. He had been taken down to the local zoo. Tied with chains between two elephants and had been forced to hold on while they pulled. What was so great in being the greatest martial artist ever. Their had been martial artist before him and he was pretty sure that there would be martial artists after him who's saying someone he would never know wasn't hundred times better. It felt at times as though he was standing staring up at the stars and screaming that he was important.

_So remember, when you're feeling very small and insecure,  
how amazingly unlikely is your birth,  
And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space,  
because there's bugger all down here on Earth._

A rush of cold water suddenly appeared out of no where and to the cry of 'Sweeto' Ranma was trying to prise a hermit crab of an old man off his chest. But then again he thought as he punted the old man into LEO may be there was a reason he was here. And what the hell should he feel depressed, shit happens and you can't fight that. You just have to remember that tomorrow will always happen no matter how bad life is at the moment. And while he felt sorry for himself he could be out there kicking the old dirty man, andhis fathers butt and enjoying Kasumi's cooking


End file.
